1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profiled clamp having two half shells, which have respectively on a first end a clamping head and respectively on a second end a connection geometry for connecting the second ends. The clamping heads are connected to a clamping element, and at least one half shell can be tilted with respect to the clamping element.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A profiled clamp of the above-noted type is known, for example from DE 198 82 234 T1. The clamping element is embodied or formed as a tightening screw, which is guided with play through openings in the clamping heads so that both half shells can be tilted with respect to the tightening screw. In this way, it is possible to attach the profiled clamp preassembled to connecting flanges, that is, with an already preassembled tightening screw. After placement of the profiled clamp on the flanges of the lines to be connected, the half shells are connected to one another via their connecting geometry and subsequently the clamping element is tightened so that the diameter of the profiled clamp is reduced and thereby clamped. The disclosure of DE 198 82 234 T1 is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Profiled clamps are as a rule used to connect two lines that have connecting flanges at their ends, which are surrounded by the profiled clamp. For this purpose, the profiled clamp generally has a V-shaped profile. During the clamping of the profiled clamp, not only a radial force is exerted on the flanges, but also an axially directed force that presses together the flanges of the lines.
However, the placement of the known profiled clamps having two half shells is relatively difficult. The position of the half shells to one another and to the clamping element is not defined, when the half shells are not connected to one another. For precise alignment, in order to be able to connect the half shells to one another, it is then necessary to position both half shells. Under cramped spatial conditions, the placement of these profiled clamps is therefore difficult.